


Ivory Vera Wang, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "One more 'oh' and you'll have me nailed."





	Ivory Vera Wang, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“That was Irene…she had to cancel.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“The weather is bad and she was driving from Baltimore. We shouldn’t expect her to drive in this, Tish.”

“I know, I just…Sam took off work early and…we wanted to do as much of this together as we could.”

“Well now we have some more time to figure things out.” Melinda said. “No one wants to feel rushed through their own wedding. There are plenty of valuable things for Sam to do today.”

“OK. Where are all the books?”

“In the kitchen. C’mon, I set everything up in there.”

Tish and her mother went into the kitchen just as Alice came through the back door. She shook out her umbrella, leaning it on the door.

“What are you doing here?” Melinda asked. “You shouldn’t be driving in this weather.”

“Hiro and I broke up. Well actually, he dumped me. Can you believe it? I just need to vent.”

Well Tish and I…”

“Talk to Alice for a bit, mom. I need to call Sam.”

“Are you sure you can spare a few minutes for me?” Alice asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Pour yourself a cup of coffee; you're shivering. Don’t start acting outrageous. A simple phone call could have let you know I was busy at the moment.”

Tish went into the living room and called her fiancée. It went straight to voicemail.

“This is Sam Seaborn. Leave a message at the tone I will return your call. Thank you.”

“Why are you going straight to voicemail? Anyway, the wedding planner canceled on us. Mom and I are going to get everything together so when we do meet next week, we will be ready. I love you Sparky…see you in a few.”

Back in the kitchen, Alice was espousing about how finding a decent guy around this place was so difficult. Men didn't understand her, or they just pretended to be something they weren’t.

“They're all jackasses. I don’t even know why I bother.”

“I’d given up on relationships too and then Sam walked into my life.” Tish said. “Literally, he just walked up to me and said hello.”

“Yes, and we cannot hear enough how perfect he is.” Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

“I never said that he was perfect. He is just good for me.”

“Well he bores me to tears. I need adventure…a little spice.”

“It sounds to me like you mean drama.” Melinda said.

“No, but stiffs in suits are not my thing.”

Now Tish rolled her eyes. The lock turned on the back door and they all looked up. Ted McTiernan walked in and smiled.

“Hello ladies.”

“Hey.”

“I brought a friend.”

“Hi.” Sam walked in.

Tish got out of her chair, throwing her arms around him.

“I've officially lost her.” The Senator said as he watched them share a chaste kiss. “Sam gets the first kiss.”

“Hello daddy.” She kissed her father.

“Hey Tishy. Hey Alice.”

“Hi dad.” She waved from her spot near the counter.

“The wedding planner canceled because of the weather.” Melinda said. “We still have work to do…we want to have something concrete when she comes next week.”

“Where’s Kim?” Ted asked.

“Work. You have to pick her up by six Ted; her ride canceled.”

Kimmy worked 36 hours a week as a kitchen assistant at the Chevy Chase Country Club, where Sam and Tish would be married next May.

“What are you doing here Alice?” her father asked. He could not help but smile as Sam stole another kiss from his future wife.

“Gee, I need a reason to see my parents now?”

“No, I just thought…”

“Forget it dad.”

“I need to change my clothes.” Sam said. “I’m a little damp. Please excuse me.”

“Go Sam.” Melinda said.

“I will grab him something from your room Dad.”

“That’s fine.”

The couple left the kitchen and Alice smirked. She got the look from her mother but ignored it, going back to her tirade about the uselessness of men. She poured herself another cup of coffee and one for her father.

“Am I missing something?” Ted asked.

“Alice and Hiro have ended it.”

“Aha.”

Upstairs, Tish walked back into the bedroom and smiled. Sam fit perfectly into her jeans and he wore them well.

“OK, is it weird that I can wear your clothes?” he asked.

Tish put her arms around him, sighing.

“A little bit…but its kinda sexy.” She whispered.

He pulled her close and they shared a passionate kiss. Sam groaned, rubbing his body against hers and feeling the heat. As August began, Sam dealt with reelection, Bruno Gianelli, mistakes, problems in the Bartlet marriage, Manchester, and writing more sound bites than Bartlet for America. Tish had been to Hawaii for a Mirabella shoot, New York on a French Vogue shoot, and had finally decided she wanted to do a coffee table book on siblings. Sally and some other bigwigs in the art community were eager to help.

“Do you think they will notice if we are gone too long?” Sam asked, kissing her neck.

“Mom started the countdown when we hit the first step.”

“We’ll be quick.”

“Stop.” She hit him. “You're a bad, bad boy.”

“I'm trying to be. You won't let me.”

Tish kissed him, stroking his face.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Let me show you how much I love you Tish.”

“Cut it out.”

She reluctantly turned away from him, reaching out for his hand.

“Let’s go Spartacus.”

“Hey, what's Alice’s beef?” Sam asked.

“She got dumped. Don’t be sweet or try to engage her in a friendly conversation…she hates men at the moment.”

“Gotcha.”

They went back downstairs where Sam grabbed a bottle of cranberry juice from the refrigerator. He joined Tish and her mother at the table; Alice lingered on the fringes. Occasionally she wanted to mutter something derogatory about men or life in general.

“Hey Al, wanna say on the color scheme?” Tish asked.

“Well I don’t know. How about I refuse to wear pink, sea foam green or any form of orange.” She lit a cigarette.

“That was not helpful.” Melinda said.

“I tried.”

“So you like this china honey?” Melinda asked, pushing the magazine toward Sam. “Flip around a bit and tell me what interests you.”

“China?” the Deputy cocked an eyebrow.

“People like to eat at weddings Sam.” Tish replied.

“Oh I know, but I don’t really do china. I might be better with the menu.”

“Here honey, this is the country club menu.” Tish said. “Check it out.”

“OK, you both can't call me honey.” He said. “I have a feeling it is going to end with me getting in trouble.”

“I will call you Sam.” Melinda said.

“Thank you ma'am.”

“Oh no, not ma'am. Mom, if you're comfortable.”

“I am. Mom is nice.”

They all smiled and Alice sighed loudly.

“Men suck.” She said.

“Not all of us.”

Tish pinched him under the table and he looked at her with wide blue eyes. Her eyes told him to shut up.

“Oh no, of course I wasn’t talking about you Sam. You are soooooooo perfect.”

“One more ‘oh’ and you'll have me nailed.”

Tish laughed but her mother stifled hers.

“Wow, JFK, Jr. has jokes. Bravo.”

“Alice, if you cannot find something nice to say, stop talking.”

“Yes ma'am.”

She lit cigarette number two. Tish took a deep breath.

“C’mon Al, I could use a smoke break. Let’s go out on the back porch.”

“I'm fine here.”

“Don’t be difficult.” Tish stood. “You know daddy and Kimmy don’t like the smoke. They have to live here. C’mon.”

She took her sister gently by the elbow and they went outside. Sam scanned the menu while making small talk. It was rare he got Melinda alone.

“Is there anywhere Tish dreams of going?” he asked.

“The glaciers of Antarctica. Not exactly the ideal honeymoon location.”

“Is there a place she might consider second best? I want to make her dream come true.”

“Tish’s favorite place on Earth is Toronto. It is simple but she loves it. she told me she wants to live there one day. As if I could get her to move that far away from her father and I.”

“Thank you.”

Tish and Alice came back in as their father walked into the kitchen. He wrapped them both in his arms, kissing them.

“My beautiful, beautiful girls. Why are you frowning Alice? You have a beautiful smile.”

“Just feeling crappy daddy. Another one bites the dust, you know.”

“You are going to find someone sweetheart. Someone who fits you like a glove. I promise.”

“Like Sam and Tish?” she asked.

“Stop being a hater.” Tish replied. “This is a happy time for me.”

Sam’s cell phone vibrated and he looked at the display. It was Josh.

“I have to take this. Excuse me.”

He walked through the living room and onto the front porch.

“Yeah Josh?”

The banister was dry and he sat down to listen to the Deputy Chief of Staff. Luckily, the phone call was not about work. Josh was having woman problems. He was thinking about asking out Kelly Monahan, the serious brunette who worked for Congressman Klein. She had expressed an interest but he didn’t know if he wanted to be involved with someone political. 

Wasn’t it better to be involved with someone whom he knew was political, instead of some lobbyist or a reporter? He had no idea what to do. Sam didn’t either but he gave friendly advice. If Josh was interested, he should go for it. They were all too busy to pursue something serious if they didn’t have it already…a nice dinner could help him unwind from a long day. That was if he didn’t have to cancel three times in a row and she stopped taking his phone calls.

“I wish I could be more helpful.” Sam said.

“You were great. Toby just told me to go away. I'm sorry for taking you away from stuff. I know you're supposed to be planning a wedding. Go, go, I will talk to you on Monday.”

“OK, I’ll see you.”

Sam closed the phone, slipped it back into his pocket and went back into the house. He could hear Alice bitching in the kitchen.

“All you care about is Tish. You don’t care about me.”

“You know that isn’t true.” Ted said.

“Oh yeah right. She’s not even your daughter but she comes first. Little Miss Perfect and her damned perfect fiancée. My heart is broken but Tish’s wedding is the be all, end all.”

“You are out of line!” Ted exclaimed.

“Alice, that was hurtful. I'm not trying to be anything but what I am.”

“Oh shut up! They're going to love you no matter what. Perfect little Tish can do no wrong. Well, she can dammit! I bet you didn’t know your perfect little girl had an abortion, did you? How do you feel about that Daddy?”

Sam rushed into the kitchen just as Melinda dropped the punch bowl. The sound of the glass breaking sounded far away though they were all about three feet apart.

“You malicious bitch!” Sam exclaimed.

“Sam, stop!” Tish grabbed him by the back of his tee shirt as he launched at her.

“You're out of our wedding! You are out of our lives!”

“Sam!”

“Take a walk Alice.” Ted said, grabbing her arm. “Now!”

“Ted.” Melinda warned. She knew her husband had a temper.

The Senator dragged her out of the back door. It was eerily quiet in the kitchen; Tish thought she could hear Sam’s heart thumping. It was probably her own. She looked at her mother’s devastated face, the broken pieces of Aunt Bittie’s heirloom punch bowl on the floor, and then her fiancée.

“Sam…”

“I need some air.”

He dashed out of the back door. Tish didn’t follow him…she didn’t know what to say. He was so clearly angry. She knew that by how he went after Alice. She just didn’t know who he was mad at. Her mother started to clean up the mess.

“Mom…mom, I am so sorry.”

Melinda nodded, opening the lower cabinet and dropping large pieces of glass in the trash can.

“Mom, please just talk to me.”

“When did you do this?” she asked.

“I was 23.”

“OK.”

“Mom…”

“Don’t try to explain it Tish. Help me clean up this glass.”

“Yeah.”

They crouched together on the floor and cleaned up the glass. A car peeled down the street; Tish figured Alice was leaving the scene of the crime. Wasn’t it just like her to shatter someone’s life, a family heirloom, and then be in the wind? She stood and went to get a cigarette. Her hands would not stop shaking; she feared cutting herself.

“Tish?”

“Yes?”

“I would never judge you on something that happened eight years ago. I wished you would have talked to me about it but I know why you didn’t. You are a grown woman and are capable of making decisions that are best for you.”

“You didn’t need to find out this way. You never needed to find out. Oh God, daddy didn’t need to find out. Goddammit! Oh, I'm sorry.”

“After that bomb was dropped, I think that word is nearly appropriate.”

Melinda stood and washed her hands. She took Tish into her arms but she held the tears back. It was done and she didn’t want to cry. She wanted to beat the living hell out of her sister. She wanted to make sure her fiancée still loved her. Ted stuck his head in the back door.

“I'm already late…I have to pick up Kimmy. Sam is coming with me. I called her and told her I was on my way.”

“Daddy…” Tish went to the door.

“Its OK baby. It’s going to be OK.”

He caressed her cheek and tried to smile.

“Please talk to him.”

“I will.”

“Did Alice go?” Melinda asked.

“Yeah. We’ll be back.”

He left and both women took a deep breath. Melinda grabbed the Grey Goose from the cabinet, the cranberry juice from the refrigerator, and poured two substantial drinks.

“Sit down Tish. We need a drink.”

“Now I'm going to get drunk with my mother. This day gets weirder and weirder.”

***

At 8:00, Tish found Sam out on the back porch watching the rainfall. They had a nice dinner with her parents and Kimmy. It wasn’t often Sam found people who were perfectly content with pizza and The Situation Room. The rain was coming down hard and steady; thunder and lightning joined a few hours before. He just seemed to stare into space. She took a deep breath and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey there.”

“Hey.”

“I was wondering if you could um, please put your arms around me.”

Sam held her tight, kissing her forehead. Tish sighed and gripped the back of his tee shirt.

“I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry.”

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize to me for. Your sister is an asshole and don't try to convince me otherwise right now.”

“Deal. I guess I have to get a new maid of honor.”

“I was being completely serious when I said I didn’t want her there Tish. What she did today was reprehensible. I wanted to strangle her with my bare hands and I haven't felt that way in a long time.”

“She wasn’t my best friend this afternoon either. I can't…I don’t think I am fully comprehending the train wreck that happened this afternoon.”

“Just stop honeybug. Breathe, we’ll do it together.”

They did, and Sam smiled. He kissed her nose and then her lips.

“We just get to tomorrow and the anger will fade with time.” He said.

“My parents want us to stay.” Tish replied. “They don’t want us driving in this weather.”

Sam grabbed a ride down with the Senator and planned to drive back with her.

“OK. How about we call it an early night and retire? We can take a long bubble bath and put on a good CD.”

“That sounds like it will really hit the spot. I love you Sam Seaborn.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed and he hugged her tight. Walking in the house together, Tish stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“What's the matter?” he asked.

“I need to talk to my father Sam.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Tish shook her head; she needed to do it on her own. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

“If you truly need me, I will know.” Sam said. “Don’t be afraid…he loves you even more than I do.”

“Yeah.”

Sam went upstairs and Tish went down the hall to her father’s study. She knocked softly.

“Come in.”

“Hi daddy.”

“Hi.”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure. Do you want a drink?”

Tish shook her head and closed the door. Plopping down on the couch, memories flooded her mind of how many conversations they had in that room. She had grown up in it…knew the furniture, the walls, and the smell of cigars and scotch. Tish could close her eyes wherever she was and recount every detail of it in her mind. Even the way the rain beat on the two large windows was familiar.

“So, you had a long day huh?”

“Unbearably so. It wasn’t supposed to be that way.”

“I'm sorry that your sister acted out in such a hateful way. I never really wanted to believe she was that jealous of your getting married. I don’t…I don’t love you more than your siblings, do I Tishy?”

“You'd have to ask them dad. I think that Suz, Bash, and Kimmy are happy people who know that they are loved. If it’s OK, I don’t want to analyze Alice and all of her problems.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I understand.”

“There is so much I want to say to you and I don’t even know where to start.”

“How could you? You mother and I discussed it…it’s your business Tish. You know how I feel about abortion but you're a grownup and you have to make decisions that are wise for you. You don’t have to live your life for me, or for anyone.”

“I just don’t want you ever to be disappointed in me daddy.”

“Never.” Ted got up from his chair and sat beside her on the couch. He wiped her tears. “You have always been a source of pride. What happened today is not going to change that.”

“Cross your heart?”

“And hope to die.” He hugged her. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“I'm trying to believe that.”

“Believe it. Now go to that man who loves you more than he can breathe.”

“OK.” She smiled.

“And just be quiet about it missy. Your sister has a panther’s hearing.”

“Daddy.” Tish covered her eyes. “Stop it. Anyway, the bathroom separates Kimmy and I.”

“Goodnight Tishy.”

“Goodnight.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Sam turned over and reached for her. There was no one there; the Deputy sat up. He looked around the dark room, finally catching sight of her. She sat in the window seat, wearing Sam’s tee shirt and running her fingers down the rain-streaked window. He didn’t talk, he just got out of bed and joined her. Resting his back against the wall, Sam wrapped his arms around her, and they breathed together. No words needed to be exchanged…quiet was never as fascinating as it was with Tish. She took a deep breath, smiling when she felt his lips warm her neck.

“I have always loved rain.” She said.

“Yeah? Why?”

“Because it’s sensual; it’s the perfect excuse to stay home and cuddle. It makes me feel warm and cozy on the inside like a cup of cocoa. It helps me sleep soundly.”

“You're not doing too well on the last one tonight.”

“Are you angry with me Sam? I mean…”

“No. Why would I be? I don’t understand how you can think something like that.”

“I never told you what I did.” There were tears in her voice and Sam held her tighter.

“It was none of my business. It happened eight years ago and has nothing to do with us. Damn your sister Tish, and I mean that. Don’t you ever doubt that I love you; nothing will change that.”

“Alice just…”

“Don't make excuses for her. I don’t care about Alice, only you. There are things in both of our pasts that the other is never going to be privy to. People are allowed a reasonable amount of secrets.”

“At least you don’t have a sibling who will blast them in front of your parents.”

“There is that. Is that my consolation prize for growing up lonely?” he asked.

“I'm your prize.”

“Damn right you are.” He turned her face to kiss her.

“Oh, guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“I have a wedding dress.”

“Let me see it.”

“No way.” Tish laughed. “Enough crazy things have happened; we’re not messing with that tradition.”

“OK. At least tell me where you got it.”

“It is a Vera Wang of course. I picked out the style, color, and material. Now I have to be fitted. Mom, Kimmy, and I are going to take a trip to New York over Labor Day weekend.”

“Was it dreadfully expensive?”

“Sure, but my father insists on paying for it. I hope its going to be vintage someday and one of our daughters will want to wear it.”

“I want our daughter’s middle name to be Kathryn. That’s my mother’s name.”

“I know Sparky. I love Vivian, so we’ll name her Vivian Kathryn. Any boy’s names you're fond of.”

“Um, as long as his name isn’t Norman I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, Norman is definitely no-no.”

They both laughed, covering their mouths so they wouldn’t be too loud. God forbid they woke up her parents for all the wrong reasons.

“Hey, I have a good idea.” He said.

“I'm all ears Samuel.”

“Why don’t we go over to the bed and practice making those babies?”

“You're so romantic.” She giggled.

Sam loved her giggle. It made his stomach jump.

“I can carry you if you'd like…I can do romance.”

“Even if you couldn’t, I would still love you madly.”

She turned around in his arms; smiled when he smiled.

“I'm not boring, am I Tish? I mean, I excite you, don’t I?”

She nodded, biting her lip.

“I am going to take off what little I'm wearing and show you just how excited. Right here in this window.”

“Oh boy…that’s exciting. Married life is going to rock.”

“Mmm hmm.”

***


End file.
